


Missing Model

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Rung appears to be missing a model.
Relationships: Rung/Whirl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Missing Model

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 24, 2013 as “Drabble #85 - Whirl/Rung.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 23, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“What’s got those eyebrows of yours in a perfect ‘V’, doc?” Whirl asked, leaning his head over Rung’s shoulder.

Rung concentrated hard on his shelf of models, arms crossed and head tilted. He hadn’t even noticed Whirl enter the room for their session. The little orange bot scrunched his face together, and leaned in toward the shelf. Whirl straightened, and looked down at the little model ships and alt-modes spread out in what appeared to be random order.

“I’m missing a model,” Rung said. His optics raked over the shelf, and Whirl could almost tell which ship he focused on as his he took each one in. Rung huffed, “But I can’t figure out which one.”

“I figured you’d have them all memorized,” Whirl said. He plucked one up by the tip of his wing and turned it around. There was something familiar about it. “As much as you adore collecting these things.”

“I do,” Rung said. He pressed a finger to his lips and hummed. “I’m going through the list one at a time until I figure out which one it is.”

“Who do you think took it?” Whirl asked. He carried the little model back to the guest chair and fiddled with it, carefully climping his claws around the protruding corners.

“I don’t think anyone took it.” Rung shook his head, and his smile was almost sad. “Who’d want them?”

“Then how do you suppose it disappeared?” Whirl asked. He clutched the toy model around it’s middle in one claw, and held it up. Whirl’s spark lifted-he knew he recognized this ship! It was a replica of an old Wrecker vessel Whirl had been on during a mission. It had been a sturdy ship a the time, but that didn’t stop it from exploding. He made it do a little dive bomb in the air. “Or do you your ships get up and leave on their own?”

Rung’s lips quirked up, and his crossed arms loosened their grip. His eyebrows dropped from their scowl, and Rung almost smiled as he scooted a model ship over to see a smaller one behind it. “You’d be surprised what finds a mind of its own and walks away. They’re very resourceful little ornaments.”

“Whatever you say,” Whirl said. He made the ship do a little loop-de-loop in the air. Rung had graduated to shifting the figures around. Whirl made little missile noises as the Wrecker Vessel fought an imaginary foe. “Figure out which one’s missing yet?”

“I think I have,” Rung said, clapping his hands together.

“Which one?” Whirl asked, ship in mid emergency maneuver skirting to the left.

“I don’t have a helicopter, yet,” Rung said. He put a hand on his chin, and looked over Whirl. Rung grinned, and put his hand on one of Whirl’s rotors. He squeezed the outer rim, his fingers touching against a rotor. “Yes, I do believe that’s what I’m missing.”

The little Wrecker vessel stopped mid-flight in the air, so that from Whirl’s point of view, it looked like it stopped a few inches from crashing into Rung’s head. Whirl pushed it forward, mimicking the motion of the ship tapping the smug therapist. “And where are you going to get one of those?”

“I’ll have to make it myself, I suppose,” Rung said. His hand was warm on Whirl’s arm, and the smile was disarming. Rung’s voice teased as he asked, “You wouldn’t happen to know where I could get a model, do you?”

“I think I might know a 'Bot,” Whirl said, chuckling.


End file.
